FateZero: Dimension Rift
by SmittyBoy
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War is about to begin. Angra Mainyu, uninterested by the selected servants, exchanges them for warriors throughout space and time. Now stuck with servants they know nothing about, the Magus must learn on the run, as War waits for none. Servants are mainly from anime, with a few exceptions. Like most, inspired by TIM's FateZero Sense
1. The Beginning of Chaos

**Hey all! Just got extremely bored, then my friends and I started discussing about Fate/Stay Night. Then a friend of mine, an avid fanfic reader, found some rather interesting ones. We really liked the concepts, so now we're doin' our own version... With different characters.**

**… There has been a war in the shadows of the Magic World. Every ten years, it starts once again. However, fate has set a different story for this battle. Servants shall be conjured from the realms of possibility. All servants have unquestionable skill, but are rather unknown by their masters. **

**Will you be able to identify them? **

* * *

**_Servants Summoned_**

The Grail Wars. An event where seven masters and seven servants(usually) fight to the last one standing, all for the Holy Grail. The Grail is said to grant wishes. From the throne of heroes, the servants are selected. Angra Mainyu, the former Avenger of the Third Grail War, was looking at the current servants. All _too_ typical. Alexander the Great, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid. Not bad, but predictable. Caster, a creep. Berserker, the usual mindless annoyance. Angra thought, and thought.

Then he had a brilliant idea. He wanted revenge against Saber class. He thought for a moment, then instantly went to change the servants.

Perfect timing, as Kirei was attempting to summon his servant. Angra didn't bother to think. Nor did the Grail itself even care. The fun was about to start.

* * *

**A Typical Abandoned Warehouse (Fuyuki City)...**

Before an astonishing sight, stood a corrupted man. Kotomine Kirei, a man who lived his life entirely for the church, never questioning his orders. Whatever he was told, he did. But now, that wasn't enough for him. Kirei was a twisted man, but he wanted to regain a normal sense of self. He believed that serving God and the Church vehemently would bring him salvation. It never came.

Kirei's final hope was marriage, to have a happy family and die of old age with a good life lived. When he did find a woman, she was one with no future. Terminally ill, she had only a few years to live. Still, he tried to love her, and she truly loved him, even bore his children. Two years was the only time they had together. The time wasn't enough to change him. He derived pleasure from the suffering of his wife and the angst of his daughter.

To put it short, the man was primed to become an antagonist sometime in his life.

This antagonist prototype didn't have a want for the Holy Grail. He didn't care about it in the least. But he had been ordered by Tohsaka and the Church to participate in the Grail War, so naturally he would participate. In three years, he had trained himself as a Magus preparing for the war. He had even decided on his servant, Hassan-i Sabbah, the leader of the Hashshashin. For a catalyst, he used fragments of Hassan-i's mask.

Unfortunately, Fate, in combination with... outside factors, had other ideas.

As the smoke cleared, Kirei got one helluva surprise.  
It was quite evident he had failed to summon the assassin he had been expected. Instead of the old Arab he wanted, a small girl with long silvery white hair and gold eyes appeared. She wore a school uniform containing a long black skirt down to her knees, and a rather preppy white button-up shirt with black cuffs and collar. Underneath was another white shirt. A bead with a string was tied in place of a tie. She also sported white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette on the back of her hair.

She glanced around, and then directly at Kirei and knelt. After a silence, she spoke softly, "Tell me. Are you my master?"

Kirei eyed the girl oddly before responding, "I suppose I am."

The girl rose up and said in a stoic voice, "If that's the case, it's nice to meet you. I have been designated as Assassin for this war."

* * *

**1 Week Later, Tohsaka Manor**

Tohsaka Tokiomi just had to raise his eyebrow. After hearing what type of servant Kirei had summoned, he couldn't help but wonder if the priest had made in error in his summoning. However, he didn't worry too much. The Assassin summoned, while she wasn't what they wanted, still had a skill set that would allow their plans to go as... planned. Tohsaka figured it would be fine as long as he could summon the servant he wanted, Gilgamesh, the great "King of Heroes."

Unfortunately, the Grail didn't feel like cooperating. Once again, a surprising Servant would be conjured.

Instead of the the great Gilgamesh, he summoned a strange-looking teenager.  
Said teenager had white hair and a slender build. He wore a black trench coat with a white mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that made him look almost like a priest or a monk. White gloves completed his odd uniform.

He took a look around before looking at Tokiomi with his purple eyes and smirking, "I see you're loaded." The teen said before bowing slightly, "So are you my master?"

Tokiomi gave the teen a bit of an annoyed look before responding, "That would be me. And yes, I have a bit of wealth."

"There's the contract. I'm the Archer class. Well then, as your servant, it's partly mine too, right?" The teen asked with a smug smirk, causing Tokiomi to facepalm.

Before Tokiomi could speak, Archer was going on again, "You're place if kinda lame. You decorate it yourself?"

Tokiomi could only sigh, this war was going to be a VERY long one.

* * *

**A Fancy Hotel Room...**

Kayneth Archibald did not hide his displeasure. In fact, he let it out on full display in the form of a frown, complete with teeth grinding. His forced fiance, Sola-Ui, held her hand over her mouth in surprise. The couple had attempted to call forth Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, Diarmuid of the Love spot. After having his original catalyst stolen, Kayneth attempted to use remnants of the mystical swords Beagalltach and Moralltach to summon Diarmuid. He had followed every single step to the tee, and yet, the summoning was a failure. A complete one in his eyes.

Instead of the storied spearman, an attractive and slender teen boy appeared. He seemed to be around seventeen or so. He sported a choker with a silver cross. He wore a full, tight black uniform, complete with tight black pants that had two blue stripes on each leg, black shirt with a grey mantle, and black shoes.

He looked to the pair without emotion. Then he spoke, "Hmph, seems I'm not who you expected." He said it in an uncaring tone. That irritated Kayneth all the more. The teen just stared at the scowling man without flinching. After around ten seconds of an off-kilter stare-down, the boy let out an even less caring yawn.

"You arrogant brat!" Kayneth shouted, "Where is Diarmuid?! Answer me, you worthless shit!"

The teen continued to stare at Kayneth with boredom. So irritating. So irritating.

Kayneth started to make a motion at the teen, but was stopped by Sola, "Kayneth, stop!"

He still raged, "I did not join the Grail War to be stuck with a weakling brat!"

"Kayneth! He's still a heroic spirit! He must have done something in life that required great skill!" She argued.

After some arguing, Kayneth settled down. After some time, he spoke, "You may introduce yourself to me now, brat."

The Servant raised an eyebrow before answering, "Well then. My designation for this war is Lancer. But I will tell you right now, I do not use a lance or spear."

Kayneth gritted his teeth. This boy, this servant, had the gall to speak to him so casually! He obviously didn't know his place.

Nonetheless, Kayneth spoke again, "Fine." He hissed, "My name is Kayneth Archibald, I am your master. And this is my fiance', Sola-Ui. She will be providing you with any additional mana you will require."

Sola seemed captivated by this Servant. He was quite attractive, no doubt. But he had an air of mystery around him. She was curious.

Kayneth sneered and walked away, seething with anger and irritation.

Sola looked to the teen, "I'm sorry about this. But please, give us your best effort in this war?" She asked with an apologizing look in her eyes.

The boy stood there briefly, before nodding, "Understood. Of course, I never planned on going ease on anyone in this."

Sola smiled, this boy had confidence, and she was interested to see where he got so much of it.

* * *

**Matou Manor**

Kariya Matou let out a terrible cough, laced with confusion. The insects within his body moved around awkwardly. After receiving a piece of rusted armor as his catalyst from his father, a disgusting and aged vampire who went by the name of Zouken Matou, he was instructed to add additional lines to his mantra. This war was the only shot he would have to save Sakura from this dysfunctional and corrupt Magus family. He saw Sakura, her purity and innocence stolen away, her body molested by the insect-like familiars of the Matou family, he was determined to stop any more torment heading to her. It was simple enough, he only had to win the stupid Grail.

Kariya knew his life would end shortly after the war's conclusion, but he didn't care. All he cared about was saving an innocent girl from a horrid existence.

As his servant appeared, Kariya was taken aback by the 'thing' that stood before him. Instead of a knight, a strange man stood before him. The man had very pale skin. His eyes were light blue, but had a creepy grey tinting around them. He wore three layers of clothes; a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. The man seemed to have brown hair. On his lower body were bluejeans and black shoes. A terrible energy resonated through his body.

He looked to Kariya, and asked in a dark, foreboding voice, "Tell me, human. Are you my master?"

Kariya observed the man before responding, "Yes, I am your master. Who... or what are you?"

The man released a creepy chuckle, "I've been called many things. A killer. A monster. A terrorist. I am all of these. But for now, I am Berserker of the Holy Grail War."

Zouken then snickered, "A very interesting servant, my failure of a son. Whatever, as long as you win the Grail."

Kariya glared at the old vampire, he already knew what he had to do.

The vampire looked between the master and servant before returning to Kariya, "I'm not sure what would happen to the girl if you don't win."

Zouken let out one final sneer before walking out.

After Zouken left, Berserker spoke, "What a disgusting existence that old man is."

Kariya raised an eyebrow, perhaps this servant wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

**Woods**

Waver Velvet was knocked away as smoke and fog slowly dissipated from the summoning site. When he found out about the Holy Grail War right after he had taken the catalyst for summoning Alexander the Great from his asshole of a teacher, Kayneth Archibald. Waver really wanted to get revenge against the man who had embarrassed and accosted him in front of his entire class. His entire life, he was mocked and looked down upon for being a third generation Magus.

Waver worked hard, and created and consistently re-looked a thesis on why bloodlines don't matter as long as one understands the spell. The thesis would have helped many families of lower bloodlines become higher generation. It was accurate, beyond a shadow of a doubt. But his self-important teacher mocked and discredited the thesis. Enough of taking everyone's crap!

Waver entered the war so he could become accepted, not looked down upon by the masses hypnotized into believing in only bloodline hierarchy.

So he studied and moved to Fuyuki City. He honestly preferred the Western world and culture. Though, the Japanese did have some interesting cultural ticks.

He shook off the headache and glanced at his hand to see a command seal.

Waver had a massive grin, but it turned more into an expression of surprise when his servant stepped out of the smoke. It was a very small, slender girl. She appeared around nine or ten. She wore a mint-green hoodie and red draw strings. The rest of her outfit was a brown skirt, blue,white, and red socks with black boots. Her raven-black hair left two bangs down, one on each side of her head, and something that looked like candy was holding the rest of her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head.

She stepped toward Waver with a confident, sneer-like smile. When she got closer, Waver realized her head was barely up to his chin.

The girl then spoke, "Hey, pretty boy. Are you my master or what?" She asked with a smile.

"Y-yes!" Waver shouted, then regretting how he sounded afraid of his small child servant.

The girl looked amused, "You scared of me or somethin'?"

"Wh-what?" Waver just stared at this girl. She was supposed to be a Servant? She looked way too young! What could she of possibly done to reach the throne of heroes? Waver let his mind wander, this girl HAD to of done something admirable in her life to become a servant. ... Right?

She then began laughing, "Hehehe, I was only kidding! Geez, master. Relax a little!"

The girl laughed for about five minutes, before wiping her eyes and locking eyes with Waver, "Oh right. I need to introduce myself to you, master. For this Grail War, or whatever you call it, I'm Rider class." She pointed directly at Waver, "Listen up! We're going to win this! Why? Cuz I'm a winner! You want the Grail, I want the Grail. You're lucky, you got an amazing Servant like me!" The girl then pointed to herself.

Waver could only stare at this girl who was radiating confidence.

She then grabbed Waver's wrist and began dragging him along, "Master, I'm kinda bored, take me to the arcade!" She commanded.

The girl was surprisingly strong, pulling Waver with little effort.

After a few seconds of being pulled, Waver shouted, "Wait! I'm the master! Hey! Are you ever listening?! RIDER!?"

* * *

**Well then! Here we go! Just a little warning, the story will only be semi-cannon. But don't worry! The important parts of the storyline will remain cannon! Oh, and please don't say I'm a copycat, I am fairly certain these servants are unique! It's just kind of difficult to change the summons too much!**

**Anyway, I promise I'll be updating this one alot! My friends and I are collaborating on this one, each of us working together to select the servants you had the honor of observing!**

**So anyway, impress me! How many of the first five servants can you identify?!**


	2. Opening Contact

**First off, thanks to The Infamous Man, or TIM for giving myself and so many other writers this great concept. Although, we might be overusing it, just a tad... Or alot. Or way too much. Or we all know we just got out ideas from TIM. But in all seriousness, we do owe him quite a bit of thanks for this awesome concept we've been using. So thanks again, TIM!**

**Now then... Heyo! Yes, yes. Unoriginal first chap. Please gimme a break! First chap and people are already probably thinking I'm a copycat. Well, it was the first chapter! I mean really. I'm not going to copy a well-known fic. That's just stupid.**

**Haha, but seriously. Only the first chap was kinda mimicky. It's not a word, but I made it one. Anyway... I'm not revealing the identities of the servants until next chapter. Why? Because the last servant has not been revealed yet. Or rather... The class hasn't made an appearance.**

**On another note, I'm extending my author's notes. But if you're still reading, you know! **

**Mwahaha! Ahem. Anyway, apologies to all those hard-core Fate series fans for being not so original in Ch1. But it gets real original, real fast.**

**So please, don't put on makeup and ask "Why so similar?" **

**Oh, and also if anyone watches college football... Go Ohio State! They're still doing AMAZING!**

**Well, with notes and other such interesting items, it's time to get started again. Chapter two, action!**

* * *

**A Park in Fuyuki...**

Rider was still attempting to pull Waver to the city to find an arcade, and Waver was resisting with all his might. Eventually, after a long power struggle which was honestly embarrassing for Waver, he finally got his Servant to stop in the park. Exhausted, he sat in the middle of the path. Luckily, it was late, so no one was around to see him get dragged by a small girl.

The lights in the park illuminated where they sat.

Rider was pouting, "Come on, Mr Stick-In-The-Mud! Don't be so boring! Let's go to the arcade!" She pleaded.

Waver rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to go to an arcade so badly?! All the arcades are closed!"

The girl just continued to pout as she sat next to Waver.

"Hey, I asked you a question! I want an answer!" Waver demanded.

Rider stood up and smacked him on the forehead, causing him to grab his head.

The Servant then crossed her arms, "Don't yell at me, you Harvard reject!"

"W-what did you call me?!" Waver asked in shock. "For your information, I could have gone to Harvard easily if I wanted to!"

The girl simply climbed up the nearest tree in response, sitting on a limb, "Whatever you say, _Master_." Rider stared up at the sky for a moment, before looking to her Master, "So, is there any specific reason you want the Grail? Ya know, other than maybe making you less of a shrimp?" She asked with a bit of a mean, yet playful smile.

Waver nervously asked, "W-w-why do you care?!"

Rider gave him an odd look, "Well, it'd be nice to know." She said, hopping off the tree limb she had sat on for no more than a minute. "I mean, if we're supposed to work together, then I should at least know why you want the prize. I mean, there's no reason why I shouldn't know. What, are you gonna use it to get money or fame or something simple like that?"

"N-no! Absolutely not! I... I just want people to respect me. All my life, people haven't respected me. They never treated me fairly. I deserve to be treated like all the other mages." Waver said, getting quit the farther he went on.

"That's so stupid." Was the response he received.

Waver was truly enraged, how dare she call his wish stupid?!

"If you really want respect, go earn it."

Waver was losing him temper, he couldn't believe this! His servant had the gall to mock him! To say his wish was stupid! _First my peers and teacher, now own damn servant... _He thought. _I'll make this unruly servant respect me first! _His command seals began to glow. _I, Waver Velvet, order Servant Rider... _Waver stopped himself mid-thought. _Wait... I can only use the command seals three times. I can't waste one here._ His seal stopped glowing, and he lowered his arm.

"You're not so stupid after all." Rider said simply.

She looked him in the eyes, "Look, you can't just wish for people to respect you. That's just stupid."

Waver looked away, "What do you know? You have no idea how I feel."

SMACK!

Waver blinked for a moment, before reaching up and touching his cheek. His Servant, Rider, had slapped him.

She spoke with silent anger, "You don't know anything about me..." She continued to look at him, "I know exactly how you feel. No one respects you. No one cares about you. They might even hate you... I know that feeling. No matter how hard you work, how hard you try, they ignore you. They laugh and mock you. Every single thing you do, they have something bad to say." Her eyes softened, "But you can't use a wish to change that. That's a stupid wish. You have to change things yourself. I know. You can't stand the way you're stuck right now. Well, do something about it yourself."

Waver couldn't believe the way this girl was reading him. This young girl, this child, she understood him perfectly, and knew how he felt. With every word, Rider was showing him that she knew him, maybe better than he knew himself. A child, understanding how hard his life had been, and perhaps hers had been even harder. It really gave the young Magus something to think about.

After some silence, he asked the same question, "What do you want the Grail for?"

Rider wistfully looked to the sky, "I guess I want to go back... go home I guess. Nothing too deep that you need to worry about."

Waver was silent. He sat back down, "Well, as long as we win, I guess it's fine. Now we need to start planning on how we're going to face the other servants."

Rider looked at him confidently, "Plan? My plan is I'm going to beat anyone who comes to us." She laughed, "Maybe a preview of my power will settle your nervous, stinky brain. I have the perfect little vehicle of mine in mind." She walked over to the center of the grass and raised her left arm, "Come and and get a look at one of my awesome rides!" The Servant waited a second, then snapped her fingers.

Thunder began to sound, as the lights in the park flickered. A sudden flash of light forced Waver to cover his eyes. When he opened them, an astounding sight was before him.

Rider was standing on a large, levitating grey hoverboard. Those things didn't even exist! Waver had seen hoverboards before, but only in movies and games. This was too unreal. It had a very futuristic appearance, with no thrusters. The board was mainly grey and thin in the front, while the back was a bit more bulbous and thick. Two yellow arrows on the back section pointed forward.

The young servant smiled confidently, "Hope you like this little toy! It was a friend's favorite! It's awesome fast too! Come on, let's go for a ride!"

"Erm... No thanks..." Waver really didn't want to go for a ride.

"Come on, I promise I'll drive it slow!" She said.

Waver slowly approached the board, awkwardly standing on it and trying desperately to maintain balance, causing Rider to laugh, "Never been on a skateboard before? It's not that different from a skateboard. Except it kinda... flies high and fast. Well, I said it wasn't THAT different."

"That's really different!" Waver shouted, grabbing onto his servant.

"Hey, master. Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Waver asked nervously.

"I had my fingers crossed, we're going fast!" Rider exclaimed, before putting on the jets, nearly throwing Waver off.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! RIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEER!" Waver shouted while trying to hold his arms around Rider's waist as they ascended.

* * *

**In some random house in Fuyuki...**

"Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill…. Repeat four times…" A certain murderer muttered as he flipped through the pages of his ancestor's book and used his bare foot to mold the blood into a summoning circle. This man, responsible for a string of serial murders, was Uryuu Ryuunosuke. "What do you think?" He asked the bodies of the family he just murdered. He once again flipped through the book. In all honesty, the only reason he was trying to summon demons like his ancestors was because it went with his obsession to kill. Well, he assumed it was demons. Occult summoning and demons, they usually go together.

Though, he never planned to stop, even if he did summon a demon! He found it way to enjoyable! Demons would probably like it too.

"Uh, was it five times?" Uryuu asked himself, double-checking the notes. "Destroy each when filled..." He counted it out, "Fill, fill, fill, fi- no, exactly five times! Alright!" From the still-on tv, he heard the news reporters talking. It was the same news, the story about the other three families he had killed. Looking at the news, he sighed, "Maybe I did have a little _too_ much fun. Not! Haha!" He glanced over to the tied-up child, the only family member he didn't _have fun with_ ...yet.

"What do you think, kiddo? Are demons real?" He asked, kneeling down and patting the bound and gagged child on the head. "I mean the news keeps calling me a demon. I think that'd be rather rude if demons really did exist." He laughed a little, "So then! I got this little book from my storehouse. Apparently, my family was trying to summon demons. Naturally, I need to see if they exist!"

The child was desperately trying to worm away, but his bonds made it impossible.

Uryuu just continued on, enjoying the child's terror, "But don't you think it'd be awfully rude if a demon actually did show up and I had nothing to offer it? Pretty lame if you ask me. So kid, if a demon does appear..." He leaned close to the boy, "Mind if we let if kill you?"

"MMMMMMMMMMHPHH!" The boy screamed behind his gag and tried to wiggle away, crying as he did.

"Ahahaha! Wonder what it's like to be killed by a demon?! I bet it's pretty- ow!" Uryuu exclaimed in pain and shock. He looked down on his hand to see three strange, deep-red markings, which where glowing an odd and mesmerizing crimson color. The circle then began to glow the very same color, followed my a silent explosion, complete with a very thick smoke.

Out of the smoke stepped something that Uryuu definitely didn't expect.

Instead of any sort of demon, an attractive teen girl stepped forward. She had shortish black hair with messy bangs just reaching over her eyebrows and two silver hair pins on the left side of her bangs. Her eyes were blue with a grey-green tint, and she was well-endowed. She wore a red, zipper-up athletic sweatshirt and blue short shorts.

She took a look around, then cautiously looked at Uryuu, "So, you're the one who summoned me. May I ask your name?"

Uryuu scratched the back of his head nervously. He was attempting to summon a demon, not an attractive young girl akin to one of his favorite targets to kill. He whistled before replying, "Well, um... My name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed. My hobby is murder. My favorite targets are young women and children."

"You... what...?" The girl asked in horror, before regaining composure. "Er... I'm the Servant Caster for this Holy Grail War."

"The Holy What? Ah, whatever..." He sighed, "Hey, wanna kill this kid?" Uryuu pointed to the child who was wetting himself in fear.

Caster glared at him for a moment, before slowly making her way over to the child. The child was shaking uncontrollably, trying to get out of his bonds. As Caster kneeled down, the boy closed him eyes... and heard his bonds ripping. He slowly opened his eyes to see Caster tearing the bonds that held him. She carefully helped him stand up.

After dusting him off a little bit, she gave him a warm smile, "Hey, it's okay..." She carefully stroked his head, "It's alright. Why don't you go to the police, okay? The door's over there, run! Run quickly! Don't look back, no matter what. Don't stop until you get to the police station."

The boy nodded, before bolting for the door. She heard the front door open and slam, and smiled to herself.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?! What kind of demon doesn't kill a sacrifice?!" Uryuu demanded.

Caster slowly got up and glared at her detestable Master, "I never once said I was a demon. You're the closest thing to a demon I've ever seen." She said with disgust.

Unfortunately, Uryuu took that as a compliment, "Oh, do you really think so?" He began blushing and hugging himself, "That's so nice of you! And don't worry, when you see my art, you'll appreciate my beautiful kills!"

Caster could only sigh and look away from this murderous moron, as he began to dance with himself in his own miniature ballet. She just HAD to be stuck with such a mentally twisted individual. Her eyebrow was twitching just a bit as she though, "_Why me?"_

* * *

**Later: Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel - Archibald Room**

Lancer sat on the balcony, staring at the moon. He felt relaxed and soothed, when... "Lancer!" Kayneth shouted, disturbing the peace his Servant had just found.

"What... _Master?_" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out, searching for other Servants and Masters?! Or surveying the city?!" He growled.

Lancer sighed, he really didn't like his Master, "I planned on it tomorrow. Oh, head's up. The final Servant has been summoned."

"Wait, what?! You dare to relax when you could be out there winning this war?! You useless, ungrateful-" He shouted, before being interrupted.

"Kayneth!" Sola shouted as she stomped over, "I would appreciate it if you would stop accosting _our_ Servant every time you talk."

"Quit babying him, he's just a tool for our victory in this war..." Kayneth grumbled, before going to his room and slamming the door.

"I'm sorry for the way he's been treating you." Sola bowed in apology to Lancer.

He sighed in response, "It shouldn't be you who's apologizing..."

Sola was a bit surprised. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't take her eyes off Lancer.

Lancer was illuminated in the glow of the moon. His eyes were shimmering as he stared directly at it.

Slowly, Lancer arose, "If you don't mind, I'm going to play something..."

"Huh?" Sola asked in confusion.

Lancer looked directly at the moon, releasing a sigh. He held out his hands as a light shone, forcing Sola to close her eyes. When she opened them, Lancer was holding a violin, and there was a... little catlike being on his shoulder. It looked stunningly similar to Lancer. The little creature had cat paws instead of hands and feet, and cat ears. It's lips were also catlike. It even had the same little silver cross. Also, it had golden eyes and dark blue hair. It wore a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain.

"Wh-what's that... thing?" Sola asked without as she pointed to the cat. It didn't seem too happy.

"Thing?! I'm Ik- I mean Lancer's Guardian Character! I'm Yoru, nya!" He said proudly.

Lancer smirked and began to pet the little cat. He then set Yoru on the windowsill.

Turning back to Sola, he smirked, "Now then..."

Without another word, he began playing his violin, illuminated by the moon's gleam. As Lancer played his violin, he seemed to be shelling out pure passion, his eyes closed as he played an absolutely gorgeous melody. Then, he began to sing in an unbelievably epic and beautiful voice, "Tell me, the object of your greatest desire, 'The thing you want the most', let's try and shout out its name with a voice so loud..."

Sola couldn't look away, as this Servant, as Lancer serenaded the world with a beautiful melody and song, all coming from just him and his violin. The little catlike thing, Yoru, just laid down, sleeping to Lancer's peaceful and powerful tune.

In his room, Kayneth sipped his wine, with a rare smirk. _"While my Servant may lack respect, his musical skills are quite relaxing." _He thought, sipping his wine and leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**Tohsaka Manor...**

Kirei and his Servant, Assassin, stood atop a hill, looking down upon the mansion where Tokiomi Tohsaka lived.

"Assassin, it's time to put our plan into action..." Kirei told his Servant, standing behind him.

She nodded simply, before gazing down at the manor. Hopping over the guardrail, she began to slide down the hill calmly, and with little effort. It looked like she was gliding down the hill. She reached the bottom of the hill rather quickly. She then stepped into the courtyard of the Tohsaka Mansion. She took a few glances around, before stepping into the garden. She noticed three ruby jewels on pedestals, and one large ornament in the center of the courtyard.

She slowly walked toward the first ruby. She extended her arm, crossing it in front of her, "Guard Skill, Hand Sonic." She whispered, as a short, simple blade resembling a longsword appeared on her hand. In a single, quick cut, the gem was shattered, the only noise being the blade cutting through the air. She slowly walked towards the next ruby, admiring the flowers as she went.

Assassin repeated the process twice, destroying all the rubies, leaving only the large ornament. She glanced up at it, before walking towards the large gem. When she was fairly close, she made a slash at the air, only for the blade to be knocked back. She glanced at her blade, before walking closer. As she approached, she made graceful, dance-like movements, avoiding nearly invisible lines and circular shapes. When she was fairly close to the ornament, she reached up to grab it.

Just as she was about to grab it, a gunshot followed by an energy beam, shot her directly in the hand, destroying the gem and leaving a hole in her hand. Without showing any feeling of pain, she glanced at her bleeding hand, then towards the roof.

"Wow, pretty tough huh? Well sorry, but you won't kill my Master tonight." Archer spoke, holding a pistol in his left hand.

He held out his right hand, "What I desire... Colt Custom!" He shouted, as another pistol appeared in his hand. Without missing a beat, he aimed both pistols at Assassin, firing and delivering one shot to each of her knees, one to her stomach, and two to each arm. She fell to her knees, blood leaking out the corner of her mouth, but her expression divulging no signs of pain.

"No banter?" She asked without any emotion.

"Not today." Archer responded as both his guns dissipated. He then held out his right hand again, "What I desire... Desert Eagle Custom."

In an instant, a pistol resembling a Desert Eagle appeared in his hand, "See ya."

Archer aimed the gun at Assassin, and pulled the trigger. A massive energy burst was shot out, hitting Assassin directly in the head, a massive explosion following the connection. When the smoke cleared, an unidentifiable mass resembling a human body was burning in a hole about ten feet wide and damn near three feet deep.

His Desert Eagle dissipated, but Archer glanced around, before declaring his gun once more, "Colt Custom!"

The instant the gun materialized, he delivered several shots in the blink of an eye, killing or scaring off several familiars who had been watching the events between the two servants unfold. He looked side to side, and delivered one more shot to a hidden camera, destroying it. His gun disappeared once more, as he slumped his shoulders.

Archer began rolling his shoulders as he jumped down from the roof.

He looked around again, before shouting, "Hey, all the spies and stuff are gone!"

He began walking towards the crater, looking to the woods.

Out of the woods, stepped a perfectly unharmed Assassin!

She met him as the crater and whispered, "Absorb."

The burning corpse in the crater immediately turned to mana, and returned to Assassin.

"Not a bad trick there. I'd be willing to bet they think you're dead." Archer told her.

She just shrugged, "You had good shots, it probably would have killed me."

"Well, I wish I didn't have to use the Eagle. Three uses and my damn arm breaks." Archer told her with a sigh.

She nodded, seeming to understand drawbacks, "When I first used this ability, my clones tried to kill me. Mine also has a chance of backfiring."

"High-risk, high-reward though. I like that kind of stuff." Archer admitted.

"They can be an asset at times. Farewell." She said, and began to walk away.

"What, don't want to stay for a drink?" Archer asked with a smirk.

"I do not need anything to drink." Assassin responded simply.

"Well, I could cook ya something. My Master has some good ingredients. Steak or mapo tofu or something?"

At the mention of mapo tofu, Assassin stopped in her tracks, did a 180 turn, and began walking back to the mansion.

She looked back at Archer, "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, right!" Archer ran to catch up with her.

In the morning, Tokiomi would wake up to his kitchen full of a ridiculous amount of dishes, sauce and empty soda bottles on the floor, and Archer and Assassin asleep in his living room. In addition, no one had cleaned up his courtyard either. There was still a gaping crater and singed flowers.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Well, hope y'all liked this second chapter. The reason I chose... this Assassin, was due to her amazing abilities, thus making the fake death possible.**

**And I was actually quite SHOCKED that no one had figured out the identity of Lancer. I was sure that the first female viewer would know it...**

**Ah, regardless, I gave another hint about him, in addition to showing Caster. I'd bet Assassin's mapo tofu that someone will know her identity.**

**Well, I'll try and shell out the next chapter quickly. First person to successfully identify all six of the Servants wins! Win's what? Bragging rights :3**

**Oh, and next time, look for an Omake starring: Caster, Assassin, and the only canon Servant, Saber!**

**Farewell to my viewers, and once again thanks to TIM for giving us this fun concept!**

**EDIT: Thanks to Darkfirelight for pointing out a mis-type!**


	3. Almost Time

**Here we go! **

**Sorry this is a bit late. But I have been swamped with stupid homework. **

**Geez, why go to school if they want to give piles of homework?!**

**Well, enough complaining, enjoy!**

* * *

Tokiomi looked out his study's window. To his courtyard. His once beautiful courtyard. His poor, beaten-up, courtyard. His now demolished courtyard, complete with a giant hole, the smell of burnt flesh, and singed flower garden. He let out a sigh, sure the Servants had done the play perfectly, but his garden and walkways were completely and utterly demolished. The only thing that made this worthwhile was now the other Masters believed Assassin was dead. She would be able to have the element of surprise when they mobilized her. With the familiars destroyed, none of the other Masters would be aware of her cloning abilities either. Too easy.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yo, Master! Can I come in?" Archer asked, pounding on the door.

Tokiomi sighed, "You may enter."

Archer walked in, hands behind his head, "Assassin just left. I tell you, she's painfully quiet. It's like talking to a mute. A mute that loves tofu."

"... Well. You both did an impressive job of faking her death." Tokiomi said, not wanting to get Archer on a rant of his other complaints.

"Of course. The easy part was shooting. The hard part was cooking for her last night. She can eat so much for such a small girl."

"I saw the dishes. And the kitchen. And the living room..." Tokiomi told him, a slight hinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Right, sorry about that." Archer nervously scratched the back of his head.

"No matter. And Kirei?" Tokiomi asked.

He's gone to that church like you told him too. Oh, Master. Can I go to the city?" He asked.

"For what reason?"

"Well, wouldn't it be a good idea to survey the area a bit. I haven't been here before."

Tokiomi glanced back out his window, "Very well, you may leave."

"Great!" Archer shouted happily, "By the way, can I have some money?"

* * *

**The McKenzie Residence...**

"Yes!" Waver shouted at Rider, who was sitting a little too close to the tv.

Waver and Rider have been "borrowing" some lodging from an elder Canadian couple, the Mackenzie's. Needing a place to stay, Waver had hypnotized them into believing that he was their grandson. He also added a little extra, and hypnotized them into believing Rider was their granddaughter. Originally, Rider was staying in spirit form most of the time, but she eventually grew tired of it, and demanded that Waver make it so she could remain in physical form.

"Hmm?" Rider asked, looking over her shoulder. She really didn't care what it was, but Waver actually being a good type of excited was rare. It must be something good.

"Assassin is dead! It's the first day, and we're already down one enemy!" He shouted happily.

"Wow, that's kinda lame." She replied, returning her attention to the tv.

"Lame? How is it lame?!" Waver asked in confusion.

"Because!" The small girl shouted, jumping to her feet, "That's one person who I will never get to show my awesomeness!"

Waver blinked, "Well... But it's really a good thing! Don't you see how lucky we are?!"

"Meh." She said, sitting back down, "So, who was the lucky one that killed Assassin?"

"I'm... not sure." Waver sighed, sitting next to Rider, "It was Tohsaka's Servant. He had a black coat and some different handguns. But they shot mana. Anyway, he didn't miss a beat, he killed Assassin, and then all the spies a few seconds later." Waver shook his head, "I didn't get much information after that."

"I'd guess that was Archer." She said, looking back to the tv.

"I suppose..." Though, truth be told, Waver couldn't think of a hero who fit the bill of Archer. Then again, his Servant wasn't instantly identifiable either.

Rider confidently shouted, "Whatever! It doesn't matter what his identity is! When I see him, I'll beat him!"

"But, Rider! We need information on him before we challenge him!" Waver argued.

"No we don't! Even if he is strong, he's no match for me!" She shouted before sitting back down.

Waver sighed, reasoning with his Servant was out of the question at this point.

* * *

**The Church...**

"My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my rights as a Master, and cannot continue in the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty I, Kotomine Kirei, ask the Church to shelter and protect me." Kirei recited flatly to his father, the moderator, Risei Kotomine.

"Your request is accepted. In my role as supervisor, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety," the elder priest replied, "Enter."

Kirei silently stepped in, and the doors closed behind him. He looked around at the average-looking church. It had typical statues of saints, Jesus, and the Virgin Mary. The pews were set in rows, though a bit spacious. In the front of the place of worship, there was the alter. In the church, the lighting was darker, shading out and giving a rather dim look. To those without knowledge of it, no one could ever suspect there was a war occurring in the shadows of the city.

"Father? Is anyone watching the church?" Kirei asked as the echoing sound of the closing doors resonated throughout the church.

"Of course not," his father responded confidently, "This place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree. This place is a sanctuary..." Risei looked to his son, "Your Servant is rather discrete only when she need be. But she is inordinately quiet."

Risei motioned to the back pew of the church. In it, sat Assassin. She had a notepad sitting in her lap, was diligently enamored with whatever it was she was drawing or writing.

Kirei walked over to his servant and tapped her shoulder. She wordlessly closed her eyes and notebook before standing.

She opened her eyes and asked quietly, "Yes, Master?"

"Your time on standby is now over," Kirei told her, "You are to go and spy on the other Masters and Servants. Be sure to remain undetected for as long as possible before the fighting starts."

"Understood." She said simply and nodded before disappearing.

When she was gone, Risei spoke, "You are quite fortunate to get such an obedient and quite Servant, my son. Though, she does not seem suited for combat."

Kirei only nodded, while the Servant herself was great, no one had seen her true power yet.

"She holds a few surprises, father."

* * *

**In the City...**

Archer walked through the streets carefree. He knew the war had to remain a secret, so no one would be justified in attacking him during broad daylight in the city. He whistled happily as he walked, glancing into stored to see what was on sale today. Archer sighed, everything was so expensive, and one thing he loved was stretching and making money.

"Man, what's with the prices?" He wondered aloud, "A 'sale' around here is 5% off. Lame."

He hadn't spent any money yet, but he had been leisurely walking the city, getting good grips to it's terrain. He patted his wallet from time to time, ensuring he still had it.

"Kinda hungry." He muttered to himself, before walking into a family-style restaurant.

A pretty young lady hurriedly walked over to him, "Table for one, sir?"

"Yes, please."

"You may need to share a table, we're very busy today. Is that okay?" The waitress asked as she directed Archer to his table.

**Meanwhile...**

Maiya Hisau, the assistant and maiden of 'other' services to Kiritsugu Emiya, walked through the city, a suitcase in hand. The suitcase actually contained a plethora of guns and other dangerous objects. Kiritsugu's spouse, Irisviel von Einbern, arrived in Fuyuki City this morning along with Kiritsugu's Servant Saber, who was in reality, King Arthur, Arturia Pendragon. Irisviel would be pretending to be Saber's Master, while she and Kiritsugu would kill the enemy Masters and Servants from the shadows. Though rather uncomfortable for her, she wouldn't let things like emotions get in the way.

Maiya had decided she would whatever she could to help Kiritsugu, no matter what.

She checked her watch, before stepping into a family style restaurant.

"Hello ma'am, would you mind sharing a table?" A waiter asked her.

"I don't mind." Maiya said.

"This way please..." The waiter said before directing her to a table where Archer just happened to be sitting.

"Thank you for putting up with this!" The waiter said before walking away.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you." Archer said.

"Hello." Maiya said before sitting down and picking up a menu.

"Not a talkative person?" He asked, to which she just continued to scan her menu.

"That's cool, I guess..." Archer shrugged before picking up his own menu.

After about thirty seconds of Archer scanning the menu, he sighed, "I really have no idea what to eat..."

"The garlic butter shrimp are good."

Archer looked up, a bit surprised Maiya actually talked.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" The waitress walked up and asked.

**About 20 meals later...**

"Ugh... Maybe I ate a little too much..." Archer cringed.

Maiya simply stood up, paid her bill, and began to walk out.

"Wait. Didn't catch your name." Archer belted out through a bit of self-induced pain.

"Maiya." She simply responded before leaving.

Archer watched her leave, eyebrow raised. _Geez, she barely said anything. First Assassin and now this woman, does anyone around here like to speak?_

"Your bill, sir." The waitress handed him the bill, and he damn near fell out of his chair.

He stared at it for several minutes before sighing. Quickly, he paid the bill and left.

**Back in the city...**

Caster walked about the city, window shopping around, sighing quite often. Her Master had given the okay for her to head into the city, which was good. Unfortunately, having an unemployed Master made life rather difficult, meaning he had little money to give her. That was bad. Any money he did have, he took from murdered families, which was worse. While she desperately wanted to buy things, she just couldn't bring herself to use money taken from lives cut tragically, and often messily, cut short.

In all honesty, she knew she could change her outfit at will, but she still enjoyed shopping. Then again, she didn't see anything she wanted too terribly. Everything was pretty standard, or even below standard, from what she had shopped for in life. After all, when she lived, it several years after the time she was in now. Though, she assumed the timelines were different. Then again, she knew better than to spend time trying to figure out how all the timelines worked. It would only cause her headaches, something she got enough of from being around her mentally screwball-ed Master.

Sighing, she walked to the park and seated herself on a park bench. She smiled to herself, watching the children play, the families bond, and enjoying the wonderful day she had. While she was in a good mood, she took her time to reflect. Not only on this war, but on her life was well. Looking back, she spent almost all her childhood in kendo, even going to national championships. Later on, she spent more time with her brother and all his friends. Hanging out and playing a lot of multi-player online role-playing games.

With that thought, Caster let out a sigh. Those days were gone now. She was no longer a normal human, but a Servant, designated for combat in this Grail War.

"Ow!"

Caster was pulled from her thoughts, and looked over to see two little girls on the sidewalk a little ways away from her.

One girl had long black hair tied in two twintails with black ribbons. The other had short brown hair. Both of them were wearing green-colored school uniforms. Caster admitted to herself that those uniforms made the girls look adorable. Looking closer, she saw the short-haired girl was cradling her knee, tears in her eyes. The other twin-tailed girl was there, trying to calm her down.

Without a second thought, she began walking over to the two girls. As she got closer, she could hear the two girls.

"R-Rin, it hurts!" The short-haired girl whimpered, holding onto a bloody knee. It became evident she had fallen while the two where playing.

"It's okay, Kotone." Rin told her reassuringly.

As she got closer, Rin turned to Caster, "What are out looking at?!"She demanded.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Caster asked.

Rin pointed to the top of a hill, "We were playing up there, and Kotone fell. She hit her knee on the sidewalk."

Caster sighed, "That's a dangerous place to play. You should be more careful."

"You're not our mom!" Rin snapped.

Caster nodded, "You're right. I'm not. But if I was, I would be worried sick, thinking how careless my children are." She scolded.

Kotone and Rin looked at the ground shamefully. Caster sighed again, and softened her gaze.

She walked over to Kotone and kneeled in front of her.

"Hold on. Let me see it." She instructed, and Kotone immediately complied. Caster looked serious, "That's pretty deep..."

"It hurts..." Kotone whimpered.

"Stay still..." Caster held out her hand, as it began to emanate a light-green light onto the girl's knee.

Miraculously, when she took her hand away, Kotone's knee was healed completely.

"I-it doesn't hurt anymore... Thank you." Kotone quietly said, hugging Caster.

Caster responded by patting her head, "You're welcome. Just be more careful from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Kotone agreed.

Rin frowned and leaned close to Caster's ear, "That was some sort of magecraft, right? Who are you?"

Caster gave the girl a soft smile, "I'm just someone who wants to help."

Caster waved goodbye, and began walking home. She thought for a second to warn to two about her Master, but she decided against it. After all, the chances were slim to none of her murderous Master getting those two, right?

* * *

**Later that night, At the Docks...**

Saber walked down a path winding in-between the walls of crates surrounding the area, Irisviel close behind her. They vigilantly scanned the area, watching for enemy Servants. It was evident this was the battlefield her enemy had chosen, dictating where the fight would occur. In reality, Saber would be fighting against the enemy in their turf.

A smart move by anyone's standards.

Saber stopped, and signaled for Irisviel to stop as well. She looked around quickly.

She addressed the entire surrounding area, "I know you are there, Servant. Stop hiding like a coward and fight me!"

"Itching for a fight from the get-go, huh?" A voice asked.

Out from the shadows, stepped an opponent Saber definitely didn't expect. In fact, both her and Irisviel were stunned. The enemy Servant was a child?

Lancer stepped out and faced them, completely carefree. _He's actually pretty cute_. Irisviel thought to herself.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but I will. I'm Lancer. If you wish, you can exit the War right now, so I won't have to end you." He said fearlessly to Saber.

"You seem quite confident, Lancer." In a flash of light, Saber's suit was gone, replaced with her armor. "Let's see how long it lasts."

"As you wish. Yoru." Lancer replied. In his own flash of light, his school uniform was gone. In it's place was a short, tight, sleeveless navy top, stopping above his midrift. He also had on long navy pants. On his right hand was a glove with metal claws. Interestingly, he also had cat ears and a cat tail.

Saber and Irisviel developed light blushes from this attractive teen's appearance. He and his transformations have that effect on those of a fairer sex.

Lancer licked his claws provocatively, "The dance is yours to lead, Saber."

Saber took a moment to regain composure, remembering this was an enemy. "Very well." She replied, holding her blade, concealed by her technique, Invisible Air.

Lancer took a low-to-the-ground stance, the war was seconds from commencing.

**Meanwhile...**

"This should be good..." Berserker hissed. "It is nearly time for the fun."

"Don't move yet, Berserker. Wait and see it Tokiomi's Servant appears." Kariya warned.

"And if he does not?" Berserker asked.

"Then _tear_ those two apart!" Kariya responded.

Berserker let out his creep chuckle, "As you wish."

**Meanwhile, at the Tohsaka Manor...**

Tokiomi looked out of his study's window. "Archer. It is time."

Archer immediately appeared behind him, "Any specific requests, Master?"

"Just see how powerful the other Servants are. Feel free to eliminate them if you so choose. But do not underestimate them." Tokiomi responded.

"Simple enough. Consider the war won." Archer said, before vanishing again.

**Meanwhile, at the Sewers...**

Caster looked out of the opening to the sewers. "Master, would it be okay if I took a... went out for some air?"

"Oh, sure sure." Uryuu mumbled, not looking away from the various corpses littering the lair. He was currently in the process of dissecting each and every one.

As she left, Caster shuddered. Of all the people she could have been stuck with, she got stuck with this creep. All he does is kill, kill, kill. Worst of all, he seems to have a special tick for killing and ripping apart children. Children, just horrific. Her Master had been taking children to dissect. Just kids, killing kids, and it made Caster want to cry. They can't defend themselves from this monster. They're just like lambs being brought to a slaughter.

She shook off her disgust and concerns. There is a time and place for everything, but now isn't the time or place for her hatred of her Master.

**Meanwhile, at the Mackenzie's...**

Waver was deep into reading his book, when, "WAVER!" Rider shouted, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"WHAT?!" Waver shouted back, equally loud.

"A fight's brewing, let's go!" Rider declared, dragging him to the window. "Time to ride!"

Once again, her hoverboard appeared right outside the window. Quickly, she forced her Master onto it.

"Wait! Rider!" Waver protested, but it was too late.

"Yahoo!" She shouted, setting the board into it's highest speed, nearly throwing Waver off... Again.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEER!" Waver screamed, clamping to his Servants waist for dear life.

**T B C...**

**Omake: Radio Show with Assassin, Saber, and Caster!**

"Hey, and welcome to the show!" Caster said happily, addressing the audience.

"I thought this was supposed to be a radio broadcast?" Saber asked.

"It is. Show is a wide term." Assassin said indifferently.

**"**Right!" Caster confirmed, "So then! For our very first broadcast, let's talk about something important!"

"Like the lack of fourth-wall breaking?" Assassin asked.

"No! Not that!" Caster denied, "We don't need to talk about that... Maybe in the second series."

"I suppose we don't need an antagonist for Saber?" Assassin asked.

"Antagonist? What does she mean?" Saber asks.

"Go read Fate:Zero Sense!" The audience shouted.

"No don't!" Caster shouts.

"Why not?" Saber asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm... Well..." Caster stammers.

"That's it, I'm reading it." With that, Saber runs off-stage.

"Oh no..." Caster facepalms.

About two seconds later, Saber returns, and looks at Caster, "What's a futanari?"

With that, Caster turned beat read and passed out.

"Wah?! Caster?!" Saber rushes to her, trying to wake her up.

"That is all of our time. Tune in again if the writer doesn't cancel and replace us with something more interesting." Assassin says. "Goodbye for now."

With that, Caster became semi-conscious and all the hosts waved goodbye.

* * *

**Haha... Well... Thank you for reading! I took an extra bit of time on this, sorry bout that. Lotsa school work and such.**

**So anyway, I'm hoping someone at least has a lead as to who Caster is by now. If not, there'll be a huge hint in the next chapter! Every other Servant has been properly identified by several observant readers.**

**Now, my challenge to you is... Figure out who Caster is! By the end of the next chapter!**

**Oh, and who agrees with me that Ohio State should be allowed to play Notre Dame in the National Championship?!**

**Until then, thanks for reading, thanks for the support!**


	4. Docks Are Where Fights Happen! (Really!)

**NOTE: EDITED 3/15/13**

**It seems I've forgotten to do a disclaimer, should probably do that... *sigh***

**I do not own any of the Servants depicted, nor do I own the series Fate/Zero. Heck, I also do not own the idea of Servant replacement. **

**With that finally done, let's dive into the war!**

* * *

Lancer and Saber locked eyes, neither divulging any true emotion. Just silent stares, locked into one another. The atmosphere could be related to the feel of directly before a shootout at the count of high noon. Except it was night. Neither said a word, just waiting for the right instance to attack. Neither wanted to strike first, as it would likely leave them open for a counter move from the other. Even the breathing was stifled.

Irisviel's mind was running like a racehorse. "_This is weird. The opponent before us is just a boy." _Her mind wandered to another thought, _"His cat getup really makes him look- no! Stay focused. He's not a normal Lancer. He doesn't have a spear or anything like it. It's out of the ordinary, but..."_

The Lancer Class. The title itself is a little bit misleading. There is no requirement for the use of a spear or lance. Rather, the weapon of choice only need be an extended melee weapon. Irisviel knew this, along with some other skills common with the class. It's one of the three knight classes. Advanced speed and agility, skill in the use of longer melee weapons, and being adept at hit-and-run tactics.

_"Lancer, his body was nimble and thin, his claws providing extra reach for close combat. He has cat ears and tail, maybe he's agile like a cat?_" Irisviel wondered.

As she shifted, she scratched the gravel and pavement together, which was the starting gun for the two Servants.

Saber rushed forward, blade held above her head. She immediately swung down once in range, and just barely missed as Lancer sidestepped her, and swung with his claws. Saber quickly parried the strike, and took a second overhead swing, which Lancer blocked. He gritted his teeth ever so slightly, the ground suffering small cracks from the power of Saber's swing.

Lancer didn't let it slow him, as he quickly swiped the invisible blade away, and delivered a kick to Saber's stomach, sending her staggering back. Then, Lancer began using the trademark agility. Like a cat, he quickly rushed in on Saber, parrying and striking back, matching her blow for blow. Steadily, the speed of his strikes rose, settling into his attacks. One slash was about an inch from slicing Saber's neck open, but barely missed, drawing a small bloodline. After being on defense for a short time, she swung her blade as hard as he could, knocking Lancer back, but not before his own slash cut part of Saber's clothes.

Lancer allowed himself a small smile, this was proving entertaining for him. He licked his claws once more, before charging back at Saber again. Without any other skills, just their swordsmanship, the two were on equal footing. Lancer never felt for a second he was inferior to Saber, all he felt was excitement as the two exchanged blows, the sounds of their exchanges filling the air.

**Not too far away...**

Emiya Kiritsugu sat on behind a stack of some crates and looked through the scope of his Walther WA200. Maiya did the same thing not too far behind him. Ever so vigilantly, they watched and observed Lancer's fighting style. His movements were refined, pre-planned. No hesitation was visable, he fought without slowing down. However, Kiritsugu could tell, as far as he knew, that there was no fighting style that matched what Lancer was doing. This led him to believe either he's improvising and is just an extremely natural fighter, or he has a custom technique.

Lancer himself was quite a concern, but his Master even more so. He knew where Lancer was, but not where his Master was.

"Someone put up a barrier..." Kiritsugu stated, "Either this is someone else's domain, or this is the work of Lancer's Master."

"Perhaps we should move to a more favorable location?" Maiya asked, pointing to a large crane.

"Heh, that would be a favorable position to survey the area, anyone would think so." Kiritsugu replied.

"Still, we can observe the entire battlefield from our position." Maiya responded

"Yes, a good position. But if Archer or Caster appear, that would likely be their choice of vantage as well." Kiritsugu stated.

"Do you believe they will come?"

"I doubt Saber was the only one to sense the challenge."

Kiritsugu was actually concerned about Tohsaka's Servant, Archer. One, he could materialize seemingly any firearm he "desired". Two, his accuracy with handguns was frightening. No matter the gun he was using, he had a handle on the ammo's trajectory. Archer's guns likely shot prana bullets. And that Desert Eagle, it's power was frightening. Also... the explosive manor in which he killed Assassin was almost as if he was showing off. After all, he didn't take out the cameras or familiars until AFTER he defeated Assassin.

"I'll keep watch for any others." Maiya confirmed.

Kiritsugu closely watched the battle through his scope, "Show me something, my adorable King of Knights..."

**Back With Lancer and Saber...**

Lancer licked the blood dripping from a small cut below his eye. Saber was indeed a worth adversary, and he didn't like to admit it, but perhaps she was even stronger than him. He wasn't thinking about losing, he was thinking about enjoying the fight for as long as he could. Lancer hadn't experienced a good fight in such a long time, he was enjoying the feeling. He's no battle-crazed moron, but he enjoys a good fight.

Once more, he rushed in on Saber. He shortened his swing, and aimed for her legs, which she again parried, and then took a swipe at his head, causing Lancer to nearly fall, before back-flipping away from her. He was certain he avoided her swing, but to his surprise, noticed his cat ear was slightly bleeding, and missing a small amount. Then, a little bit of pain kicked in.

"Gah..." He growled, reaching up and feeling where a piece of his ear had been cut away, glancing at the blood in his palm. "This... doesn't feel nice."

Cringing, he stood still, focusing his energy, and quickly repairing the ear. He reached up, and felt his newly repaired ear.

He sighed, and looked back to Saber, "You're not bad. But that invisible sword of yours is a bit of an unfair advantage."

"You'll have to excuse that, my sword is easily recognized." She simply replied, "But I think you realize I have the advantage here."

Lancer smirked, "You have superior strength and form. But you haven't been going on the offense, due to the fact you have no idea what my Noble Phantasm is." He once again took a relaxed stance, "It's all I need. I'll even the playing field right now."

Saber observed Lancer, his stance seems wide open. Raising her transparent blade, she rushed at Lancer once more. She quickly closed the distance between the two, and was preparing to strike. However, Lancer didn't flinch, and raising his arm, and uttered one thing, "Slash Claw..."

Quickly, he swung his arm, and out of it, formed a large mass of energy in the form of a cat's paw, smacking Saber directly in the side, sending her into a stack of crates. As quickly as she could, she staggered to her feet. She glanced down to see several claw marks ripped through her armor, leaving fairly deep cuts. While the injuries hurt, more shocking was the noticeable dings in her armor. Lancer didn't give her time to recover, he was quickly upon her again, delivering a kick to her midsection, cracking the armor where the claw marks were. With a quick stab, his claws dug into Saber, going through the damaged armor and right to her. Saber weakly swung her blade at Lancer, who simply jumped away without any effort.

"Saber! Are you okay?! I'll heal you now!" Irisviel shouted to the wounded Servant, finally shaking off the shock from the fact part of Lancer's Noble Phantasm included a giant cat's paw. She glowed in a simple white-colored energy.

Saber could feel her wounds healing quickly, but her mind was busy analyzing her enemy. Her armor was heavily damaged by Lancer's nonchalant attack.

"_What was that? I've never heard of a Noble Phantasm like this before... Magic? No, but it's similar...__" Saber thought to herself. "He can create a massive cat's paw to use for attack. What kind of hero is he? I have no clues on his identity, even after all this. Perhaps a Japanese tanuki? This does give me a bit of insight to how his fighting style works. He uses his impressive speed to close the distance, and uses those claws for offense. Then, he can create distance to use that... strange technique. He is much more rounded than a standard Lancer."_

She took a deep breathe, "_No matter... I will just have to beat him quickly."_

"No need for you to over-think your strategy, it won't help you." Lancer taunted.

Saber once again took an offensive stance, "Do not be overconfident, Lancer."

**Back with Kiritsugu and Maiya...**

Kiritsugu quickly moved his scope about, surveying the area while watching the battle. He had been hoping that Saber would take out Lancer quickly, but the show of his new abilities likely wiped out the chances of a swift victory. Lancer possessed agility far beyond what they had anticipated. Add onto that, the fact that Lancer's Noble Phantasm was a little bit unreasonable.

He was fairly certain he had never heard of a hero with cat ears and a cat tail, who fought with such strange powers. Or one who wore such a strange outfit, free of any actual protective armor. There probably was a chance he wouldn't find a hero like this, even if he looked.

He quickly moved the scope to where Irisviel was, breathing a sigh of relief. For an instant he check over his wife, before focusing back on the Servants. They were both back in their offensive stances, tensing to move. Saber seemed to be at a disadvantage, it was Lancer's battleground, and he was quickly gaining the upper hand. Not a good combination. He was quickly searching around, and then found what he was looking for.

On a nearby roof, stood what seemed to be Lancer's Master. He lined up his scope, and radioed to Maiya, "I've found Lancer's Master. Can you see him?"

"_Negative. Not from here." _Maiya responded through the radio.

"I'll take him out from here." Kiritsugu stated and lined up his sights once more, according to the wind. Just as he was about to take the shot...

"Hand Sonic." An unexpected voice whispered, before the owner of said voice cut the sniper rifle out of Kiritsugu's hands.

He quickly dove away and pulled out his secondary firearm, and stared down his assailant with minor shock, "Assassin... You were supposed to of been killed by Archer."

In response, Assassin held her index finger over her mouth, "Shhh. Watch." She pointed back to the battlefield.

Kiritsugu did not move his sidearm off of her, he kept his steady hand.. She simple sighed, before dissipating.

Kiritsugu and Maiya both wore slightly concerned glances.

"What was that about?" Kiritsugu asked aloud, while Maiya just continued to look around, waiting for a surprise attack. He quickly radioed to Maiya once more, "Assassin still lives. Find her."

Kiritsugu pulled out a second sniper rifle, and continued to watch the battle. "_This isn't good. Assassin isn't dead, and she knows where we are. Lancer has the advantage against Saber. And... I sense more Servants are approaching." _Kiritsugu though to himself, as he attempted to regain composure.

"_Kiritsugu, Assassin is on the top of the crane_." Maiya informed him.

He quickly looked up at the crane, and sure enough, Assassin stood there, watching both the battle and the sharpshooters.

**Meanwhile...**

Assassin stood on the frame of a crane not too far away. She continued to watch the battle was well. She kept her eyes on the duel between two of the knight classes. She also kept her eyes on Kiritsugu and Maiya, making sure they could not interfere.

She wasn't going anywhere. She was going to watch the battle, and if the opportunity presented itself, just go in and finish off all the other Servants in a single go.

That left but one question, when would her chance present itself?

**Meanwhile...**

Rider sat cross-legged on her hoverboard, intently watching the fight. Currently, it was levitating a fair distance in the air over top of a not to distant bridge, out of the sight of the other Servants... for now. "Hey, Master. Check out the knight classes going at it. They're pretty impressive. I mean, I'm better, but still. Check out Saber, most of her parameters are like A rank. Maybe that's why you Magus consider Saber the best. But Lancer has some high-class abilities too."

"T-t-t-that's good to know, Rider..." He shook, holding on tightly to his smaller Servant, trying to stay in the center of the board. But above all, he didn't look straight down, "I guess it's to be expected of Saber, and we shouldn't underestimate Lancer."

"Ha! I'm getting bored to waiting, let's go join them!" Rider shouted suddenly.

Scared, Waver tried to talk her out of it, "I don't think we should-" But it was too late.

"Let's go!" Rider shouted, igniting her board's thrusters and flying towards the docks, Waver crying the entire way. Again.

**Back with Lancer and Saber...**

Lancer brushed the dust off of himself, eyes trained on Saber. He had received several close calls, but managed to avoid them all. Truly, it's nearly impossible to completely avoid the sword without knowing it's length. Still, he didn't want the battle to end quite yet. He was enjoying himself, but he needed to see more of his opponent's abilities, or even find out her identity. Smirking, he prepared to strike once more.

Saber raised her invisible blade, prepared to defend.

Lancer began chuckling to himself, much to the confusion of Saber. He stopped shortly later, and without warning, rushed at Saber once more.

This time, however, his strikes felt heavier. Ever so steadily, he was forcing her back, until she backed into the crates. Smirking, he went in to strike, this time, his claws glowing with a small amount of dark purple energy. Quickly, Saber jumped to avoid his slash, using the crates as a surface to leap away. She looked back towards the stack of crates, and was shocked to see the claws had cleanly cut through the metal crates.

Calmly, Lancer returned his gaze to Saber, "I'll force you to reveal your blade to me."

"No, I will end this before you get the chance." Saber replied.

She rushed Lancer, powerful swings coming steadily. Saber took several slanting strikes, knocking him back. However, Lancer kept his smirk, as his claws glowed with energy. Saber took another strike at Lancer's head, who parried the invisible blade, before raising his arm above his head, and swinging downward. Saber raised her blade to defend, but this strike was different. It struck with great power, shattering the ground Saber was standing on, causing her to grit her teeth, then quickly pushed away Lancer, releasing a little of her own energy from her hidden sword.

Lancer landed on his feet, "Hmph. It seems I made that sound easier than it was. Well, let's not keep this standoffish feeling. This is a not a standoff, it's a duel." He smirked, "Lets make this a memorable one, Saber."

Saber blinked, before returning a smirk, "I believe we have already reached that point."

Once more, both Servants confidently took their combat stances...

"Hold it, you two!" A voice shouted, causing both Lancer and Saber to freeze.

With unbelievable speed, a strange skateboard-looking object carrying two people appeared. One was a young girl in a green hoodie, the other was a boy, now completely freaking out.

Saber and Lancer immediately were able to recognize this person as the Rider class!

"Yo, listen up!" Rider ordered, "You two are making so much noise, you should realize what's going on around you! ... And so should I." She turned around, and literally kicked Waver off of her board and onto the ground, face-first actually. "Geez, Master. Quite your crying and whining and all the other lameness you're showing right now. We're in front of other Servants, and I don't need you making me look bad!" She shouted.

But it made little difference, and Waver just hugged and made out with the ground, crying the entire time. "Oh, ground! How I missed you!"

"Dude, come on! What are you doing, rounding the bases with the ground?!" Rider asked with annoyance, though she seemed slightly amused.

Lancer snickered at the sight, Irisviel giggled. Saber just stood there, utterly confused by what had just... and what was still happening.

Then, a new voice interrupted everyone, "Waver Velvet? A low-class mage like you entered this war?"

Waver's eyes widened as he whispered under his breath, "N-no... It can't be him..."

Kayneth's voice held an arrogant sense of superiority, "What idiocy could have possessed you to join? I never imagined that you of all people planned to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet."

Saber's eyes narrowed, as did Lancer's. From what she could figure out, this new voice was Lancer's Master.

Waver began shaking, and he began twitching. He was hugging the side of Rider's board.

"How about I _privately_ school you ?" Waver broke into a noticeable cold sweat as Kayneth continued, "The lesson will be how Mages really kill one another. I will teach you all the pain and fear involved-"

"Shove it!" Rider snapped, killing Waver's fears. "Huh, so you're the guy who looked down on my Master? Ha! Funny! I'm lucky I got stinkbrain over here, instead of some jerk who sounds like he's got a pole up somewhere I shouldn't say! I need to thank him when we're done here, because now I won't have to put up with you! Oh, and look. He's out here, and you're hiding like a dog! Looks like he's more of a man than you!"

"Hmph." Kayneth sneered, "It appears as though I was fortunate to not get a loudmouth, immature Servant. Now then..." Kayneth smirked to himself, "Lancer, kill them all."

Everyone seemed to tense, except for Lancer. Defiantly, he spoke, "No."

"W-what?!" Kayneth growled, shocked by his Servant's defiance.

"My duel with Saber has already been interrupted. It would be foolish for me to engage in combat with another Servant just yards away." Lancer deadpanned.

"W-why you..." Kayneth gritted his teeth as his command seals began to glow.

"Don't even bother." Lancer said, snapping Kayneth out of his focus, and into a rage, "It would require you to use two command seals to make me fight here."

"You ungrateful-" Kayneth began, but was stopped.

"Besides, we have company. Show yourself." Lancer said, looking to the top of a light post.

On the top of the light post, a new figure materialized. Full in a black coat with a fur hood.

He looked down on the others with a confident smirk, "I'm surprised, you knew I was here the whole time, didn't you?"

Lancer waved off the newcomer's question, "It was nothing like that. You weren't even trying... Archer."

"Archer?" Saber asked, taking a battle stance. Rider also stood ready for battle.

"That's right. Well, since you've found me, I might as well defeat the three of you right here." Archer replied confidently.

The three Servants immediately took their full battle stances, ready for Archer to come at them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hehehe..." Berserker snickered, "A dead one returns to the battle. But more importantly..."

Kariya grinned menacingly, "Yes, Tokiomi's Servant is here. Eradicate him, and feel free to do as you please when he is dead."

"Understood." Berserker nodded, before vanishing from Kariya's sight.

**Back to the Docks...**

A shadowy aura appeared not too far from the light post Archer was on, and out of it, stepped an ominous man in a hoodie and jeans.

"Hmm?" Archer sneered, narrowing his eyes this new Servant.

"That man..." Saber whispered, "He must be... Berserker!"

"You are correct." Berserker acknowledged before looking to Archer with intent to kill.

Holding out his right arm, Berserker morphed it into a wicked-looking blade. He glanced at it, before smirking.

Archer held out his hand, "What I desire... Colt Custom!" With that, his trademark pistol appeared in his hand.

Without another word, Archer shot several times at Berserker.

In response, Berserker held out his left arm, which immediately formed a huge mass of flesh. Said mass of flesh then hardened itself, deflecting the shots fired by Archer.

"Weak..." Berserker commented, before two tendrils shot from his torso, and cut into the light post.

"That's cool and gross at the same time." Rider commented.

Archer quickly jumped off and landed on the ground, kneeling. Slowly, he rose. His face held a smile, "Not bad." He held out his other hand, and a second Colt appeared in his hand, "Let's see how long you can keep this up." Raising both guns, he unleashed a barrage of shots.

Berserker did not flinch, and stood still as his body was afflicted many wounds from the shots. Without a single show of pain, he stared at Archer, "That hurt a little. It felt as though a drove of mosquitoes just bit me." With that, his wounds began healing, filling in the missing flesh. This disturbed all the others who were observing this surreal scene.

"_No way..." _Saber thought to herself, "_Berserker should be too mad to even think, yet he is talking with us, and even mocking Archer. He doesn't even seem bothered by Archer's attacks."_

Archer smirked, "So low level attacks like this are useless, huh..." Archer sighed, and his two handguns disappeared. He held out his arm once more, eyes closed, "What I desire... Desert Eagle." In a flash, the ungodly powerful handgun was held by Archer, who aimed it directly at Berserker's head.

"Eat this.." As Archer pulled the trigger, Berserker took a defensive stance, crossing his arms as the powerful shot enveloped him completely, resulting in a massive explosion.

"That technique possesses great power." Saber noted.

"Well, he's toast." Rider nodded.

Lancer lowered his head slightly, "Don't be so sure."

As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at the sight. Within the crater, stood an unharmed Berserker. He was now covered in a ghastly armor, dark black in color. The only thing similar to his original appearance was the body shape. Not a single feature could be seen, it was all covered up by the shell-like armor.

Slowly, the armor disappeared from him, and he jumped out of the crater.

He looked to each of his opponents, "None of you are a match for me." He says simply.

Berserker bent over, before whispering something terrifying, "Tendril Barrage Devastator..." Suddenly, hard body tissue shot out in all directions from his body, impaling everything in sight. Lancer made several shifty moves, avoiding the tendrils, and using them to jump away from the attack and onto a stack of crates. Rider threw her Master onto her board, before flying straight up into the air, just barely avoiding death. Meanwhile, a single loose tendril shot away from Rider and Lancer...

And directly at Saber and Irisviel. Saber easily cut down the tendril, before staring at Berserker, who looked to her in response.

Saber raised her blade, staring down the supposedly "mad" Servant.

"Well," Archer sighed before the two moved, "I guess no Servant is down by my hand tonight! Well, I wonder how long it'll stay like that. I hope the numbers are thinned down a bit the next time we do this. I'd be very grateful if I have less of you to kill. So go nuts!" Finishing his declaration, Archer began to vanish. Berserker raised his arm to attack Archer, before lowering it and gazing at Saber and Lancer.

"Not gonna try and stop me? Fine. Oh, and the next person to fight me, I'll end 'em! See ya!"With that, Archer was completely gone from sight.

Berserker let out a little bit of a scowl, "So we won't get to finish this tonight. No matter."

_"Berserker!" _Kariya screamed through their link, "_Why did you allow Archer to escape?!"_

_"I have found someone more interesting, Master." _Berserker responded, "_Do not waste a command seal, I will be done shortly."_

* * *

Berserker then looked back to Saber while readying his own blade. Then, Berserker charged Saber. His first attack was a simple series of wild cuts, which Saber easily parried. Saber then returned a slash at Berserker,who ducked away from it. He then jumped back as several more tendrils shot from his hand at Saber, who cut most of they down, except for one that hit her armor, but the armor did it's job and the tendril was stopped.

Saber looked once more at her tenacious opponent. He didn't show any signs of exertion, and still stood tall and confident. Then, to everyone's concern, he smiled, "Now that I've gotten a feel for you, I realize I may have overestimated your skills. You have good swordsmanship to go along with speed and strength. But it seems that is where your useful skills end."

She raised her blade once more, positioning herself in front of Irisviel to be able to defend her.

"Now, I'll just end this." Berserker stated, before firing his tendrils once more. Saber moved to avoid them... or rather she tried. Much to her shock, she was unable to move. Tendrils quickly shot up from the ground, attaching themselves to Irisviel and Saber's feet. Others quickly shot up and binded Saber's hands together. The rest of the tendrils stopped not too far from Saber. Berserker chuckled again, "It seems you've left yourself open for my surprise attack. I should mention it to you that my tendrils can be manipulated out of any part of my body."

Saber's eyes widened ever so slightly, but noticeably, "You... From the beginning..."

Berserker smirked, "Yes, during the short time I have been standing here, I've released several tendrils from the bottom of my feet." He snapped his fingers, and several other tendrils broke themselves from the ground. "I've been biding my time, only to find you are painfully straightforward in your attacks. I truly overestimated you purely on the fact your were from the Saber class. That was my mistake." The other tendrils broke back to a central point in front of Berserker, and formed a much larger drill in front of him.

He began to turn away, "Goodbye, Saber." With that, the drill-like tendrils shot towards Irisviel and Saber, who were trying to free themselves.

Saber and Irisviel closed their eyes, but instead of feeling death, they heard the sound of cutting flesh. They opened their eyes to see an attractive girl in a red sweatshirt and blue shorts, holding a longsword-type blade in her hand, at the end of a swing. At her feet, the tip of the tendril sat, chopped to pieces.. She lowered her blade and turned to the pair with a smile, "Well, that was awfully close, don't you think?"

Irisviel, as shocked as she was, managed to nod. Saber, on the other hand, held up her blade. She looked over the girl with a bit of uncertainty, before addressing her, "...You're Caster, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! Servant Caster at your service!" She beamed, bowing slightly.

Saber didn't return the smile, "... Why did you save us?"

Caster put her hand to her chin, and thought for a moment. She then looked back, "I'm not sure. I guess I liked something about you!" She then stuck out her tongue, winked, and tapped her fist to her head, "I don't always think everything through!"

"I have decided it would be best to end it here for tonight, Master. You should not exert yourself anymore." He replied.

Kariya gritted his teeth. Though he didn't like it, Berserker was right. "_Very Well. Return to my side."  
_

Berserker said nothing more, and he vanished.

Lancer sighed, and shouted to Saber, "Our duel will have to resume at a later date. Later." With that, Lancer was gone too.

**With Rider and Waver...**

Rider looked at Waver, who was passed out, still clinging tightly to her board, "I guess we should head home too..." She turned the board around, and began to head for the McKenzie Residence.

"It's too bad everyone is still in this. I didn't even get to fight! But at least we got some info." Rider sighed.

**With Assassin...**

She sighed. Her plan was to wait for someone to be injured, so she could go in and finish them. Now, it wasn't going to happen.

Rising from a crouching position, she vanished as well.

**With Irisviel, Saber, and Caster...**

"Well, that was an eventful night." Caster commented. She looked back to Saber, "Try not to get killed, 'kay?" She began to vanish like everyone else.

"Wait!" Saber shouted, but it was too late. The only ones still there were Irisviel and herself.

"Um... That was different." Irisviel noted, "Saber, thank you for fighting so valiantly."

Saber turned to her with a smile, "It is because you were here that I was able to commit myself to fight so well."

As they turned to leave, Saber could think only one thing... "_What is wrong with this Grail War?!"_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yahoo! Another chapter bites the dust. Man, this one was a pain in the butt! It was super long, and I never had time to do it. But finally done!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I enjoy feedback, but try to keep it respectful and as positive as possible!**

**Shoutout to TIM and my new friend mastersword124356 for their support as well! **

**Oh, and read TIM's Fate:Stay Away and mastersword's Fate:EXTRA Insanity!  
**

**Peace out, y'all rock, and thanks for the support!**

**note: slightly tweaked, via changhyon92's suggestion, as well as Omega Deuse's  
**


End file.
